The Patent Document 1 shown below discloses a drainage structure for an automobile door in which a hollow weather strip is provided along a lower edge portion of a side door body of a vehicle body. With this drainage structure, a drainage hole that is provided at the lower edge portion of the side door body and a communication hole that is provided at an upper portion of the weather strip communicate with each other, and both ends of the weather strip are open.
According to the aforementioned configuration, the rainwater that has entered the side door body flows through the drainage hole and the communication hole together with dust, grime and dust-proof wax, while the interior of the weather strip serves as a drainage channel. This rainwater and the like are drained from openings at both the ends of the weather strip in a longitudinal direction thereof. Besides, with the aforementioned drainage structure, a noise entering the interior from a lateral portion of the side door body can be suppressed by the weather strip.